clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Tips
Offensive Tips #The maximum amount of resources you can raid during multiplayer battles are 50% of resources stored in the gold/elixir collectors, 75% of Dark Elixir stored in Dark Elixir Drills, 5% of Dark Elixir stored in Dark Elixir Storage (up to a maximum of 2,000), plus 20% of Gold/Elixir Storage (up to a maximum of 198,000) and 100% of what is stored in the Town Hall. However, the available loot is reduced if the opponent has a Town Hall which is lower than yours, and increased if it is higher. See Loot for a detailed explanation. #During a Raid, you can "End Battle" even after the countdown has begun without losing Trophies as long as you haven't deployed Troops and the button does not say "Surrender". #You get 1 star for destroying an opponent's Town Hall. At that point you may claim victory and end the battle with 1 star, or continue battling to earn the remaining 2 stars. You get another star for 50% total damage. You get the third star for destroying everything (walls are not included). #Barracks can produce Troops while you're raiding an enemy village. Start production for your next battle before you begin a raid. #Even if your attacking Troops survive the battle, if you actually deployed them to the battlefield, then you will still need to replace them. #You can tell if the X-Bow is pointed to ground only or air and ground and full or empty by the different graphic. See X-Bow for images. #Raiding people with high level Town Halls gives you more chance for loot, but gives them the opportunity to "Revenge" attack you later. #The Lightning Spell can be used to take out or weaken a defense or Heroes, or take out Clan Castle troops once they are outside of the castle. #If you are looking for Dark Elixir, you should use a Lightning Spell against the storages and drills. Gameplay Tips Factual points about the game beyond opinion: #Clan Castle Troops surviving a defensive Raid will return to your Clan Castle at full health, even if they were damaged during the attack. Clan Castle Troops deployed as part of your own attack will be lost regardless of whether they survive the battle or not. If you kill the Troops from your opponent's Army Camp, they will return to you as Elixir. #Healers will fit into a level 2 or higher Clan Castle. #Dragons will fit into a level 3 or higher Clan Castle. #P.E.K.K.As will fit into a level 4 or higher Clan Castle. #A Golem will fit into a level 5 Clan Castle. #Multiplayer matchmaking is based on Trophy count only. Enemy levels and capabilities will vary widely. #You get a 12-hour Shield if your Town Hall is destroyed, or if 40%-89% of your buildings are destroyed. The Shield increases to 16 hours if 90%+ is destroyed. #Leaving the Town Hall unprotected is ideal if you are farming. #Your Army Camp troops cannot defend, but they are unaffected if their Army Camp is destroyed during a Raid. #Upgrading your Resource Collectors stops production, and they won't begin to collect until they are completed. #If only 40-49% of your buildings are destroyed (not including Town Hall or walls) you gain a 12-hour Shield with no loss to your Trophies. (Use this time to upgrade defenses.) #Defensive Buildings are rated in damage per second rather than per shot; therefore slow firing Defensive Buildings like the Mortar have high damage per shot and yet have a relatively low damage per second rating. This does not mean they are not important. #You can't cancel a Troop upgrade in the Laboratory, so plan your upgrades beforehand! #Donating Troops to clan members gives high experience points; however the player level currently has little meaning. #Army Camps, Clan Castles, Gold Storages, Elixir Storages and the Dark Elixir Storage can be used while upgrading. #You can move your buildings/walls/decorations during building/upgrading. #Players cannot Raid your village while you're online, though the game times out if not touched for a period of time (even if your iDevice does not go into screen lock). #Bombs and Spring Traps, along with Air Bombs and Seeking Air Mines, are single-use items. #Your Gems cannot be stolen. #Traps and Decorations can be built without the need of a free Builder, unlike building/upgrading Walls and removing Obstacles. #The Wizard Tower is the only Defensive Building that does splash damage to air units. #The amount of Experience needed to go up a level is ((current level-1)*50)). For example: to go from level 10 to 11 requires 450 Experience points. #Being in a Trophy League will also provide a loot bonus in addition to the loot from the raid. You enter Trophy Leagues automatically by raiding successfully. #Even though you are in your own Trophy League, you can still raid people from higher (or lower) leagues. #Healer only heals ground units as well as Heroes. Miscellaneous Tips #Try to upgrade Defensive Buildings during Shields as they do not defend while upgrading. #It is recommended that you upgrade all your towers and buildings to the maximum level allowed before upgrading your Town Hall. #A good place for the Clan Castle is in the middle of the village. Archers are nice all-purpose Troops to fill it with. #Try to spend, or hide, all your Resources at the end of the day if you don't have a Shield. That way those who Raid for Resources will most likely ignore your village. #On top of hiding Resources, you can put max 900,000 Elixer in a sort of safe when you're offline. Make sure the Army Camp are filled to the max, then train the maximum amount of Wall Breaker in the Barracks. When you come back online, you just cancel all these trainees. # If you wish to remodel your village, try to do so when you have a Shield. If for some reason the game crashes, you won't get three-starred easily while your village is only halfway finished. #If you see someone who has a high amount of loot, and the loot is a rounded number (92,500 for instance) then their storages are most likely empty and the Resources are all in the Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors. #If you have a lot of resources and your shield is about to run out, stay online or purchase a Shield. #Believe it or not, all a Farmer needs sometimes is a few Wall Breakers and a horde of Goblins for stealing resources. #Abandoned Bases (players who have not played the game for 50 hours) are easily identified by having available loot anywhere from 20,000-450,000 Gold and Elixir each, all builders in their huts sleeping (ZzZ....), no league badge, abundant tombstones, etc. Attack these bases by using Archers to gain easy Gold and Elixir. #Watch out for a high level player with a village that looks weak. Some players will make their base look easy to break into, but they will have Hidden Teslas spread out in the base, which will destroy a weak army. #Make sure you are prepared for all situations during battle. For instance, make sure you have at least some troops that can target air units, as Minions or a Dragon that may be stored in the Clan Castle. #Just before a Troops upgrade is finished, make sure the Army Camp are full and train as many upgrading troops as you can in the Barracks. When the upgrade is finished all the Troops in the Barracks are upgraded as well! You can then sell them with profit. Category:Strategy Guides Category:Gameplay